You Will Obey Me
by MaeCullen17
Summary: What if Edward and Bella didn't forgive each other after Bella escaped school to go to La Push? Edward thinks that Bella belongs to him. Will Bella obey him? Lemons! Slightly to Very OOC for Edward. However, I think we can all see Bella acting like this.
1. You Just Don't Listen

BPOV

"Edward?" My eyes adjusted to the light and I realized that I was waking up somewhere other than where I fell asleep. Here, in Edward's bedroom, was a beautiful, huge, warm, comfortable bed. I blinked my eyes a few times to try to adjust to the light.

"You just don't listen, do you, Bella?" There he was. He was standing with his back leaning against the door to his bedroom. Not only did his tone sound angry, _but his face looked angry!_ It almost startled me. Edward has never gotten this angry at me. I didn't have to ask to know that it was all about my little escape from lunch today. So, instead, I waited on him.

"He's _dangerous_, Bella!! Why can't you seem to grasp that?!" He stood where he was and glared at, his nostrils flaring.

"He's not dangerous to _me, _Edward! Jake would never hurt me!" I wasn't exactly yelling at him. My voice was far too shaky for that. No, it was more of a reminder to him of my previous defenses.

"You don't know that! He could faze someday and kill you in the process!! But, _I would never know_ because I'm can't cross the treaty line & Alice can't _see them!_"

"You're overreacting…Again!!" I scooted off the bed. "I can't listen to this anymore! I love you, Edward, but you have to stop treating me like I'm a child! You don't trust me!!" I started throwing my hands up in the air and pacing. "I love when you're with me, don't get me wrong, but I can't even _sneeze_ without you knowing about it! It's ridiculous that I had to jump on the back of his bike to get away from Alice!! You bribed your sister with a _CAR _to watch me!! I don't need a babysitter, Edward!! Maybe I'm clumsy…sure, but I'm not an infant!! I don't think you could shorten this leash you have me on! I'm sick of having to try and sneak around behind your back!" I just stared at him. He didn't say a word to me. So, I turned around, picked up my bad, and started walking towards the door. I wasn't sure if he'd let me get anywhere, but I knew I had to get my point across!

"And, where do you think you're going?" I had walked right up to him and tried to reach for the door handle.

"Home! I don't want to be here with you acting like this!" I was only inches from his face. He still looked angry. In fact, his eyes were very dark for him just getting back from hunting.

"Oh, no you're not." He smiled. "I'm not letting you leave this angry. You could wreck that precious bike of yours."

"Then someone else can take me home! I'm sure Rose would love to get rid of me!" I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard Emmett laugh.

"You're not leaving, Bella! How do I know that you're not going straight back to La Push?"

"Um…it's the middle of the night, Edward! Besides, if I did want to go back to La Push…it's none of your business!" I was hot! There was no way I was going to let any man tell me what to do…even Edward!

"Oh, it _IS_ my business! _You're_ my business! It's my job to keep you safe. Going to see that _mongrel_ is not safe!" My eyebrows got narrow and my breathing got quick.

"Let. Me. Go. Edward." He practically laughed at me. He laughed at me!! I couldn't believe it!

"No. Bella." He started backing me up towards the bed. "Go. Back. To. Sleep." He was mocking me. _Asshole. Beautiful, beautiful asshole!_

"Make. Me." Still mad, I took a step towards him and got on my tip toes. I was very close to his face…_too close_. His sweet breath washed over me and I got light headed. _Why were we arguing again?_

"So, is he what you want?" Edward's voice was much softer, now. "Do you chose, Jacob?"

"Hmm?" My eyes closed as I tried to concentrate on what it was he just said.

"Would you rather be with, Jacob?" I felt his hands on my hips and his breath slide down my neck. My head tilted to the side. "Would you rather have him touch you?" His lips started trailing over my collar bone._ Where am I? How did I get here? Why were we yelling? Oh, hell, I don't care. Touch me more._

Just as his arms started raising up my body, he stopped.

"Get some sleep, Bella." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm still mad at you." I opened my eyes, remembering why I was so furious, and sat back on the bed.

"And, I'm still mad at _you._" Edward turned around and went to leave the room.

"Oh, and this bed…was _UNNECESSARY!" _ I yelled after him as he walked out of the room.

Damn him. I felt like a prisoner. Granted, if I was going to be held prisoner anywhere, I would want it to be the Cullen House. He would surely escort me home tomorrow and not let me out of his sight all day. How would I be able to explain myself to Jake. I told him that I'd see him, again, soon. I guess I'll just have to figure that out in the morning.

"You're not sleeping, Bella." I heard Edward say through the door.

"Go stalk someone else." I said under my breath, knowing that he would be able to hear me. He didn't come in, like I thought he would. _Oops._


	2. Mixed Signals

BPOV

The next morning I woke up the sound of CDs crashing to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I sat up slowly in the new, luxurious bed.

"Looking for something." He didn't even look up, or come kiss me. _Fine._ "Get dressed. Charlie will be expecting you home." He must have found what he was looking for, because he grabbed a CD and rushed out of the room.

_What's the sense in hurrying? The longer I'm alone, the better._ I hope I didn't make him too angry last night. As mad as I was, I don't want him to leave me, again. Edward is my life. I just wish that this life came with more freedoms. Why did my best friend have to run with the _wolves_?

I took off my clothes and rummaged in my bag for something to wear. The only thing I knew for certain that I needed were my bra and underwear.

"Bella!…" Edward just walked through the door. "You're not getting ready fa…" he stopped dead in his tracks. It looked like he stopped breathing. He was very still. His eyes went up and down my exposed body. I wasn't completely naked. My pink lace boyshorts and matching bra I managed to get on still clung to my body. Usually, I wasn't a fan of pink. But, I felt sexy in this…_even if nobody saw it._

"Sorry." I said, very calmly. I raised up my arms and started to pull my black shirt over my head. In the process, my bra came up a little bit exposing the underside of my breasts. My eyes were closed as my head came through my shirt and I adjusted it. As I pulled my hair out of my shirt, I opened my eyes. There he was, standing right in front of me. His eyes were the dark shade I saw them last night.

"Edward, are you o…" I was cut off. His mouth attacked mine! Edward's right hand wound in my hair and his left hand clung tightly to my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"Mmm" was all I managed. It was my turn for my hands to find his hair and pull myself into his arms. We continued kissing like that for a long time. I could hear the TV downstairs and the sound of everyone chatting, but faintly. All I wanted to focus on was this glorious man in front of me.

Edward slid his hands lower and gripped my thighs. He pulled me up onto the bed and wrapped my legs around him. _Breathe, Bella. Breathe! _ His hands traveled up to my lace underwear and I heard him let out a very soft moan. _God, that's the most amazing sound! _

I noticed that he still hadn't said very much to me. Wanting a reaction out of him, I tightened my grip around his waist and tried to pull him closer to where I wanted to feel him the most.

"You're getting carried away." He managed to breathe out, quietly.

"You started it." And I lifted my waist up to come in contact with him. For the first time, _I felt him. _It may have just been briefly, but I felt him…and he was _hard._ _Mmm._ It was nice to know that I had the effect on him. I knew he loved me, but he always stopped us before we got too involved with anything sexual. Never had I felt him before this moment. _I like it. I want more. _

His hand traveled further up my body as his mouth traveled down my neck. My whimpering was almost embarrassing. A part of me didn't want to give him the pleasure of thinking that he won the argument from last night. But, the other part of me…wanted him…_bad! _This wasn't over, no, it had just begun.

"I should get home." I pulled back and tried not to look at him. Looking into Edward's eyes would just distract me. I'd end up losing the battle with myself again and allow him to devour my lips. _Why was I stopping?_

"No. You should stay here." He continued licking along my collarbone. He pushed my body up the bed so that I was lying in the middle of it. _Focus._

"No." I tried to push him back, again. "I should go home. Like you said, Charlie will be expecting me."

He didn't even look up at me. He slid further down my body over my black shirt. He held one hand on my shoulder so that I couldn't move.

"Charlie can wait. I'm not done enjoying the pleasure of your company."

"_Edward…"_ I was losing my concentration. The more he toyed with my body, the more I wanted it.

I could feel his hand sliding under my shirt. His cold hands made my skin tingle and my nipples get hard. Taking his time, Edward traced circles around my abdomen as he kissed the sides of my stomach and hips.

All hope was lost for me. My heartbeat was erratic and my knuckles were white from clutching the sheets.

Edward's hands slid my shirt further up my shirt just before it exposed my breasts to him, again. His cool tongue traveled the same pack up the middle of my stomach causing shivers to do down my spine. It was embarrassing how my stomach was shaking. Well, really, it was causing my _entire body_ to shake. I couldn't believe how much of an effect he had on me. All he had really done was kiss me…_and kiss me….and kiss me…_

"You taste so sweet, Bella." His eyes looked up at me as kissed my stomach.

My lids were heavy and my eyes seemed to have a fog covering them. His right hand came up and cupped the side of my face. Touching his thumb to my lips, I kissed it softly…still shaking.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella." He was still staring at me. Crawling onto his knees, he pulled himself up to hover over my body…avoiding any touch. Edward lowered his face towards mine. At first, I thought he might kiss me, but he bent down to the right side of my face. "I thought you should be punished." He kissed me below my ear and before I knew it he was walking out the bedroom door, again.

"Get Dressed." I heard him say,…a smug tone on his lips.

I laid there…stunned. My heart rate was still at an unhealthy tempo, and my chest was heaving.

_Why is he doing this to me? He was the one that was out of line!!_


	3. I'd Love To

BPOV

_He follows me everywhere!_

We had every class together! He walked with me to each one! We sat at lunch together! He drove me home after school! If he didn't come in, he sat at the end of the road waiting for me to do something wrong! He listened every time I got a phone call! Whenever I went to the ladies room, he waited outside. If I wanted to go to a movie with Angela, he went, too. When I showered, he waited. When I slept, he was there. _When would this end!?_

It was a cold day in Forks, as if any other day is like paradise. Edward was driving me home from school trying to carry on a conversation about something Mike was thinking in class today, but I wasn't giving him any attention. _I was mad._ When he pulled up to my house, I didn't even wait for him to open the door for me (like he usually does), I practically ran to the house.

"You want to tell me what you problem is?" He reached the door before I did.

"Could you give me an afternoon for myself?" I practically begged.

"Sure." He didn't smile…he just left. Before I even got the key into the door…he was gone. I love him, but he needs to give me my space. Usually, it wouldn't bother me to spend every second with him. But, this new Edward, was almost annoying me. He was entirely too possessive and I am not the type of girl that likes to be controlled.

I didn't have anything planned, in particular. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some dry cereal to snack on. Taking it upstairs, I decided to look through my closet and see if I wanted to get rid of anything. Usually, I did this once a year and enjoyed it. Maybe it would give me an excuse to buy something new. _Did I just think that?_

An hour later, I hadn't gotten rid of much. I did, however, find an old _Vanity_ bag that had new clothes that I never took the tags off of. They seemed a little too old for me at the time, but I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings when she gave them to me. The bag contained a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, a sheer red top with a matching red tank underneath, and a headband with a black flower attached. I decided that I might as well put them on. It didn't bother me when I played dress up with myself. Nobody was here to laugh at me. So, I put the clothes on. The outfit would look nice with heels, but the only pair I had were the ones Alice gave me to wear to the prom. I could barely walk in them. So, I decided on my black boots. They had a slight heel, anyway. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I decided to add some jewelry to my outfit. Not much, just a necklace and earrings. They were very simple. The final touch was to curl my hair a little, and put a touch of make-up on my face. I didn't use much, I still wanted to look like myself.

My final examination of myself was pretty satisfying. _Alice would be proud._

"You look beautiful."

"Ahh!!" I nearly jumped out of my skin! "Edward!….What…?"

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

I waited for my breathing to return back to normal. "No…just found some old clothes Renee got me."

"Mmm…I like them." I walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and backed me up so that my back met the door. "Very. Sexy." I barely noticed his eyes go from golden amber to black. His mouth devoured mine and he pushed his body against mine. Gripping my ass, he picked me up and held me against the door. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms gripped his shoulders. I knew Edward would never drop me. But, it was habit to want to steady myself even if I felt light as a feather to him.

"Is this" ~kiss~ "another" ~kiss~ "punishment?" I asked through kisses.

His lips went to my neck and started traveling down. "Does it feel like a punishment?" I couldn't believe it. Edward actually pushed _himself_ against me and moaned.

"Ugh….it will if you stop." My eyes were focusing on the ceiling trying to predict his next move. I thought, for sure, he would stop. We had already gone one step further than we usually do. I've made it very clear to Edward what I want, but he's already taken the gentleman approach. _We've barely gotten to second base!_

"Then I guess I shouldn't lead you on." He set me down and looked at me. "As much as I want to ravage your body right now…I can't. I've calmed down a little from last week, and I owe you an apology. I was just insanely jealous that you would go to such extremes to see that _mutt _that…"

"Don't call him that!" I spat back at him.

"Still defending him, I see." His apologetic voice went back to anger. "We'll continue this later…Charile's home." He sat on my bed.

I felt like my father. I was standing there with my hands on my hips waiting for him to explain why he overreacts every time that Jacob is mentioned.

"Hey, Bells, ya home?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Yea, Dad!" I turned my head to the side to yell out the door, but kept my eyes locked on Edwards.

"Billy wants us to come to the beach tonight. The crew's having a camp fire. We're going to fry up some of the fish we caught last weekend. You comin'?" He waited.

I turned around to answer his question, but I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. Edward was behind me with one hand wrapped around my wait, and another one over my mouth.

"You tell him 'No'!" He growled in my ear. Slowly he took his hand from my mouth.

"Bells?" Charlie wanted his reply.

What should I do? I turned around to face Edward. His eyes were smoldering black, his nostrils were flared, and his jaw was clenched. He was angry.

"Hello? We need to leave in 5 minutes! Are you joining me? Billy said that Jake's been dying to see you." _That did it_.

I could hear a low growl come from Edward's chest. "I said,…" Edward began. "You. Tell. Him. No." He was staring straight into the bottom of my soul. _How dare he command me!! Who does he think he is?_

I turned my body and opened the door.

"Hey, Dad!" I yelled. I turned around to look right at Edward and said, "I'd love to come!"

I walked out the door.


	4. Strip!

BPOV

I drove the cruiser home by myself. Charlie was having a little too much fun and didn't want to leave. Jake said that he would drive him home in the morning. Well, that was after Jake offered to take me home. But, I knew that if Edward was waiting on me when I got there,…it wouldn't end pretty. So, I drove home by myself…a nervous wreck over what was awaiting me.

I pulled up in front of the house and took a deep breath. None of the lights in the house were on. For the first time, I was _afraid_ of Edward.

I unlocked the front door and flipped on the lights. In fact, I walked around the house turning every single light on and locked the door behind me. _This is ridiculous, Bella! You're acting like you're the helpless victim in a horror movie! He's your boyfriend! He's Edward! Chill!_ I wasn't hungry, so just walked up to my room to put more comfortable clothes on. Honestly, I expected Edward to be there…but he wasn't. My heart sank. Maybe my teasing went too far? I noticed, too, that my window was closed. He must have shut it. I just stared at it fighting off tears. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella. _I grabbed some pajamas and went to take a shower.

My head was bent down, as I finishing rinsing my mouth with antiseptic. I stood up to put my toothbrush back in the cabinet and _my heart almost stopped. _There in the mirror…was _Edward._

"Ahhh!!!!" Edward immediately covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh!! Have fun?" He asked my reflection in the mirror, but with evident rage. My sweet boyfriend looked like he was going to murder me. He spun me around and pushed me back against the sink.

"I thought I told you to tell him you didn't want to go!" He held his hand over my mouth, still, so that I couldn't answer. "Bella, I'm going to teach you to obey me, if it takes me all night!" He let go of me and turned around. His hand turned on the water in the shower and he leaned against the wall.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! I'm not your property, Edward!!" He just laughed.

"This just to keep you safe, Bella. I'm allowed to protect you!"

We stood there for a few moments just looking at each other. He still had that evident smirk on his face like he was planning something. As mad as I was, I couldn't help but to notice how _hot _he was. He was wearing jeans and a tight gray t-shirt. _Mmm…I'd love to rip that off. _

"Are you going to leave so I can take a shower?" I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows.

"Silly, Bella." He laughed a little more. "You will do as I say…when I say…for the _rest of the night._"

I was mixed with the feelings of irritation and curiosity at the same time. _This could be interesting._

"Now," he began. "Strip."

My mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right?" I could feel my arousal strengthen at his words.

"No, Bella." He walked up to me and ripped my new shirt down the middle.

"Edward!" I didn't get to say anything more. He put a finger up to my lips to "shush" me.

"Now, do you want to continue with the rest or should we get rid of them my way?" still with that damn smirk on his face. _Urgh!!_

Not wanting to tease him, I practically threw the tank top off my torso. I had already stepped out of my shoes, so I pulled my socks off with my feet and unbuttoned my jeans. My furious eyes stayed on him…_he ruined my shirt!_ I shoved my jeans down and stepped out of them. There I stood, in my black bra and black thong.

"Satisfied?" I asked with my hands back on my hips.

"Not yet." His eyes ran up and down my body. "You're not done yet." I noticed that his eyes glanced to my chest and up, again, to my face.

I was still furious, but my emotion was quickly being taken over by desire. _Edward had never seen me naked before._ I couldn't even speak. I swallowed hard and reached my hands around my back. I paused…

"I'm waiting." His hands were folded in front of him. I was hoping he was hiding what would be an obvious erection.

I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor. My hands were covering my breasts, instantly, and I was too shy to look up at Edward. I'm sure my face matched my red top that was in tatters on the floor.

"Good girl." _Why was this turning me on?_ "Now…your bottoms."

I happened to glance up and meet his eyes. That lustful look was still there. They were almost _begging_ me to continue. The room was being filled with the steam from the shower…I was hoping it would obscure his view. I let my hands travel down my stomach and hooked my thumbs under the strings of my thong. My breathing was embarrassing. As if I didn't feel exposed enough, my chest was heaving up and down in front of him. He never looked away from my eyes, though. I'm not sure if he was doing it to make me feel comfortable, but I'm glad he didn't look away. My hands slid down my thighs, over my knees, and dropped my panties to the floor.

I heard Edward gasp. Realizing the view he must be getting, I stood back up – _quickly_.

It took him a moment to speak again. This time my hands didn't cover my breasts. No, they covered my arousal. Upon pulling down my underwear, I realized how wet I was. I'm sure Edward could tell. By the look on his face, it was obvious.

"Shower." He didn't say another word. His hand reached out and forcefully grabbed my arm, shoving me in the shower. Of course the shower had a glass door. Who would have thought that I'd ever been in a situation at my _father's house_ that would make a glass shower door a problem!

I had to admit, the shower felt nice. It was chilly at the beach, and the hot water was warming me right up. I almost forgot Edward was even in the room. My eyes closed and I let the water fall over my body. Three minutes after standing under the steady stream, I finally opened the shampoo bottle and started washing my hair. I closed my eyes and turned my body towards the showerhead. Relaxing, I let out a deep sigh.

"Did I tell you to wash your hair?" _Edward's hands were on my waste! _I jumped, opened my eyes, and leaned into the water._ Ahh!! It's burns!_ It figures that I would get soap in my eyes at an, otherwise, intimate moment.

"Ow!! Urgh!" I tried to rinse my eyes out and get all the soap out of my hair. Opening my eyes in water isn't very easy for me. I leaned my head down and just kept blinking my eyes. _Edward's hands remained on my waste._ Resting my hands on my knees, I exhaled, loudly.

"Are you okay?" he actually sounded concerned.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I stood up and turned around, but kept my eyes closed. I felt his forehead brush against mine and he kissed each of my eyelids.

"I'll warn you next time." He kissed my forehead. "Now,…open your eyes."

Hoping that my eyes weren't red, I opened them. _Oh, My. God!_ There he was…my glorious Edward…completely…and utterly…naked! I must have looked like a complete idiot, because he got that famous crooked smile on his face.

"See something you like?" I was speechless. Too afraid to look down, I closed my eyes again, but my mouth remained open. He pushed me against the wall of the shower and licked my top lip. His tongue traced the outside of my lips, down my jaw, and down my neck.

"Are you going to obey me from now on, Bella?" _Who's Bella? I don't know who this 'Bella' is that you're speaking of but, God, keep going!_

"Mmm Hmm." Was all I managed to get out.

"I'm not sure if I can believe you." His mouth traveled down my chest and I could feel him breathing on the nubs of my breasts. "Tell me that you belong to me." His tongue grazed the tip and sucked hard.

"Ugh….please…" my hands tangled in his hair.

He moved to the other breast and rolled it between his lips. "Tell me."

His hand went down my stomach and slid right over my wet arousal. "_TELL ME_!"

"Ahh….I'm yours!! Please,…don't stop!!" I looked into his eyes and they mirrored my own arousal.

"Mmm…you're so wet, baby." He continued rubbing me while the other hand was resting on the wall beside my head. "I'd love nothing more than to taste you right now." He got just an inch away from my face. "Would you like that?"

"Yes! Please, Edward! Please! You're driving me crazy!" He messaged me a little bit harder.

"Mmm,…no. I don't think you've learned your lesson, yet." My sexed up Edward stepped away from me. "On your knees."

Oh. Sweet. Jesus! Please, tell me he's going to let me do what I think he's going to let me do!! I want him so bad!

I knelt down and looked up at him.

"Now, that's a pretty picture." He smirked at me. His index finger started waving me closer. Still looking up at him, he stepped closer and rubbed the tip of his member over my open lips. "You want this?"

"Yes." I opened my mouth a little further and started to move forward.

"Ah-ah-ah!!" He pulled back. "What do you want?"

"You." I stared at his hard cock.

"Be more specific, Bella, or you won't get any part of me tonight." He raised his eyebrows.

Here goes nothin'!

"Just let me suck your cock, Edward!!" I got a tinge of anger back into my voice. It was his turn to open his mouth in shock.

"Mmm…good girl." He moved forward again and I glided him into my mouth. "Ugh…." His head was thrown back and his hands were wrapped in my hair.

Edward kept steady as I licked up the underside of his cock, over his head, down each side, and kissed the tip. So, delicious. Without warning, I opened my mouth and pushed as much of him in the mouth as I could and moaned.

"Damn!! Mmmm…..Christ, you feel so good!! Don't stop, Bella!…Faster!" My warm, wet mouth was gliding up and down his shaft as fast as his hands were making me. This was all up to him. I didn't control any of my movements anymore. It all depended on how fast his hips were thrusting into my mouth.

Astounded by his composure, he pulled my head back and looked at me.

"Stand up!" I felt how slick my pussy was when I did so. Sucking his amazing member got me so turned on. I wanted him…bad! "Turn around and lean against the wall." I'm not sure I like where this is going.

I looked back at him when I leaned against the wall and saw him sink down to his knees…stroking himself. His left hand came up to rub circles on my ass and he kissed all over me.

"Mmmm…." My moaning was getting out of control. If he didn't touch me soon, I was going to reach down and touch myself! He continued kissing every inch of my exposed skin and took turns gripping my ass and my thighs.

"You are so perfect." I just looked back over my shoulder to see him when I felt a finger plunge into my center.

"Ugh!!!!!!!"

"You like that? You want more?" He was still stroking himself.

"Yes!! Faster, Edward!! Faster!!! Please!!!" He slid another finger into me and worked faster.

"God, you're so tight!! I can't wait to fuck you, Bella!!" If possible, his moaning was even louder than mine.

"Please, fuck me, Edward,…please!!" In an instant he spun me around and held me against the wall. His arms hooked under my legs and brought my pussy to his face.

"Can I taste??" He winked at me and didn't wait for an answer. His tongue slid over my clit and started circling it fast!!

"Mmm!!!!! Yessssss!!!!!" I was practically grinding my wetness against his face. Just when I was about to reach my much needed orgasm, Edward thrust two fingers inside me and started pumping them furiously. He moaned against me causing vibrations to coarse through my body.

"Mmm….you taste so good!! You've been holding out on me." He thrust even faster.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMmm!!!!! Don't stop!!! Yes!!!" My walls tightened around his fingers and I felt my body was pulsating! That felt amazing! He went to set me down, but my knees wouldn't allow me to stand. I slid to the floor and noticed his, still, prominent erection in front of my face.

I looked up at Edward to see that his eyes were closed and he was letting the now cold water run over him. Jumping at his moment of weakness, I slid his cock back into my mouth and started sucking….hard.

"Shit!" His hands gripped my hair. "Mmm….that's it….Yes!!!" He was furiously thrusting into my mouth. I grabbed his thighs and dug my nails into him. "Fuck!!!!! Ugh!!!!"

I let him slide out of my mouth and my hand did the rest of the work. His left hand grabbed the top of the shower door, and I heard a crack. Oops! Covering my hand with his, he stroked himself three more times before his come shot down my chest and over my stomach. It's a wonder that his moaning and growling didn't alarm the neighbors.

Edward's eyes were still closed as he leaned his head against the shower wall. I walked behind him to wash my body in the freezing water as quickly as I could, and I shut the water off. When I turned around he had a couple towels waiting for me. They weren't so much used for me to dry off as they were to keep me warm.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I acted like that. That's really not what our first time should have been like." Edward's face was apologetic.

"It was perfect." Was all I said, and gave him a slow kiss. "So,…are we going to talk about what comes next?" I smiled at him as I stepped out of the shower.

"Bella,…" he smiled back. "the only reason I didn't take you right there in the shower was because I don't want our first time to be out of anger. You're worth more than that."

"Promise to stop being so controlling?" I swore it was the last time I'd ask. If he didn't want me to see Jake,…I wouldn't. I've made my choice.

He sighed, "I promise…maybe we can work something out about this whole Jacob situation." Edward put his pants back on and tried to help me into my pajamas.

I cleared my throat, "Eh-hem. I don't think so. You had your fun…" he looked at me, questionably. I gave him my best demanding voice, "Strip!"


End file.
